Forbidden Love
by slay westallen
Summary: Barry Allen is in his sixth year at Hogwarts when he meets Iris West. The two quickly develop feelings for each other but can a Slytherin love a Gryffindor or will the rivalry between the two houses tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen entered the Great Hall along with his best friend Cisco Ramon. They took a seat half way down the Gryffindor table beside a few others that they knew. They watched all of the small first years shuffle into the hall. They looked so small in Barry's eyes although they were only six years younger then him. Barry was seventeen years old and he was in his sixth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He watched as they were sorted into their houses and nudged Cisco when any of them were sorted into Slytherin. Cisco commented on the ones that were sorted into Slytherin and said things like: "I knew that one was trouble." or "Watch out for that one, she'll be expelled before you know it!" Barry shook his head at the comments but let Cisco carry on anyways.

The next thing was the speeches, the introduction of new teachers and that sort of thing but it was all mostly bullshit to Barry. Barry had no interest in what the professors were rambling on about, so he scanned the hall with his eyes looking for people that he knew when he spotted a girl. He didn't exactly know why his eyes stopped on her but he couldn't seem to take them off her for some reason. She was sitting at the Slytherin table and wasn't paying very much attention to the speeches either. Her hair was long and dark with small curls at the bottom and her skin was a sort of coffee colour but her eyes were the most beautiful thing of all. They were big and brown like chocolate buttons and they twinkled in the light of the candles. They were so soft and calm. Barry hadn't realised that he was staring until she was looking straight back at him. Suddenly Cisco broke Barry's concentration. "Dude what are you staring at?" he questioned

"Nothing." Barry mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. Although it really was something. Someone actually. She was gorgeous and Barry didn't know why he was so drawn to her but he was. He needed to know who she was and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and Cisco ran through the corridor pushing past students trying to be on time for Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class. They really needed to make a good impression at their first class this year because they definitely did not want a repeat of last year.

Finally they got to the classroom. They were a little out of breath but other then that, they were on time. Cisco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Barry. They sat down beside each other. "So Barry, what were you looking at last night?" Cisco asked

"Huh?" Barry managed to splutter.

"C'mon I know that you were eyeing that Iris girl." Cisco said.

"Iris?" Barry asked

"Well yeah that's her name." Cisco replied.

"Iris." Barry thought to himself. "What a beautiful name."

"Hey dude snap out of it!" Cisco said waving a hand in front of his face. "She's right over there."

"Oh shit." Was all Barry managed to think. He looked around to see if he could find her but just then, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Hello class. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I hope you're all prepared because this year is going to be tough but nothing that you can't handle. You're all going to enjoy yourselves!" Professor McGonagall said cheerily. Barry wasn't exactly very enthusiastic about her good mood because he really wasn't a morning person but if she was happy then the class probably wouldn't be too bad. Wrong! All Barry could think of was Iris and he couldn't concentrate at all. When he found out she was sitting directly behind him, he nearly freaked out completely. Was his robe twisted or was the back of his neck sweating? Oh god the back of his neck was sweating. "Fuck!" Was all Barry could think to himself. "Ok calm down Barry she probably isn't even looking at you. Why am I getting so worked up about this?"

"Mister Allen do you know the answer?" McGonagall asked

"Um no Professor I don't." He spluttered. There was a giggle form the class and Barry didn't know why. "Mister Allen I asked you the simplest of questions and didn't know the answer. I asked you if you were in Gryffindor and you said you didn't know. I think that you weren't paying attention. Am I right Mister Allen?" She questioned.

"Yes." Barry mumbled.

"I strongly suggest you pay attention this year Mister Allen because we do not want a repeat of last year!" McGonagall shouted.

"Yes Professor." Barry said looking downwards. He heard a giggle from behind him and he knew it was Iris. The tops of his ears went pink.

What's wrong with you today Barry? You seemed totally out of it in McGonagall's class." Cisco said while they were walking to the common room.

"I don't know Cisco. It's just Iris makes me feel so nervous and I couldn't stop thinking about her in McGonagall's class. That's why I wasn't paying attention when McGonagall asked me the question. Then when McGonagall was finished giving out to me, I heard her giggle and I knew that I had gone red." Barry explained.

"I think you have a crush on Iris!" Cisco laughed

"Shut up!" Barry said pushing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cisco I'm going to the library to get a book about advanced potions!" Barry shouted.

"You're the smartest student in the class though." Cisco shouted back.

"Yeah but this is one of the best books out there and the school just got it in the library this year. I've been meaning to go and get it for ages!" he shouted louder as he was leaving the dorm.

"You said that it only came in at the start of the year and this is the start of the year so tell me, how have you been meaning to go and get it for ages?" Cisco retorted.

"Har har har!" Barry laughed sarcastically. He closed the door and walked out.

He made his way to the library as quickly as possible and tried not to trip over anyone on his way there. He did occasionally bump into a few students but it wouldn't be Barry if he didn't. Although when Barry was entering the library, he did walk straight into a girl and managed to knock her over because he was going so fast. He instantly felt really bad. "I'm so sorry are you ok?" Barry asked nervously. When she looked up, Barry realised that the girl was indeed Iris. "Fuck." Barry thought. "Great way to introduce yourself Barry! Walk right into her and knock her over!" She looked up at him and smiled warmly. She let out a little laugh because of the really awkward expression on Barry's face. "I'm fine." She said kindly. Barry helped her up and picked up the books she'd dropped all over the floor. "My name's Iris by the way. Iris West." She said sticking out her hand for him to shake it. It took a few seconds for Barry to realise what he was supposed to do with it but then he shook it firmly. "I'm Barry."

"Barry Allen." Iris said. "You weren't paying attention in class Mister Allen!" She said mocking Professor McGonagall. Barry laughed and Iris giggled. There was a silence where neither of them spoke and they just gazed at each other deeply in the eyes. Then eventually Barry broke the silence. "I'm sorry again about knocking you over." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't mind really." Iris joked. "I'll see you around Barry." She said and with that she walked off and left Barry in complete shock. He stood there for a few minutes trying to take in what had just happened. He had talked to Iris West. Finally! He felt warm and fuzzy on the inside and a wide smile spread across his face. How did she make him feel like that?

Iris couldn't help but smile when she left the library. Barry Allen was officially very cute! She couldn't wait to tell her best friend Caitlin about him. Caitlin had seen Barry staring at her in the Great Hall and she had told her. That's when she first noticed him. His green eyes were staring at her. She felt as if they were burning a hole right through her. Then there was the time in class when he ended up sitting right in front of her. She could hardly concentrate on what was going on but Barry getting caught off guard nearly made her cry with laughter. She got stares from Caitlin for the rest off the class. Then there was what had just happened there. She made her way to her dorm and when she got in, she closed the door behind her. "Well someone is in a good mood today." Caitlin remarked.

"Well you know that guy Barry from transfiguration class?" Iris asked

"Oh you mean the guy you've been stalking?" Caitlin retorted

"I have not!" Iris shouted. "Anyways, so I was leaving the library and just as I was going around the corner he walked into me and knocked me over!"

"Yes?" Caitlin questioned.

"So he's all apologetic and awkward but he was really cute. Then I introduced myself properly and so did he but then we shared this look and it felt like it lasted forever and his green eyes were really gorgeous and!" Iris stopped. "Sorry." She said "I'm rambling."

"It sounds like you're really into this guy!" Caitlin said.

"Yeah I guess so." Iris muttered.

"He's not a Slytherin though." Caitlin pointed out.

"So?" Iris asked.

"You can't be with him." Caitlin told her.

"What? Why?" Iris asked with a worried tone.

"You just can't! Gryffindor and Slytherin don't mix. Caitlin insisted

"That's totally stupid though!" Iris shouted

"You know what would happen if you were to be with him. You know the rivalry between the two houses. You would be treated with disrespect and I don't want that for you." Caitlin explained. Iris didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to let a stupid thing of the past control who she liked. Even though nothing really serious had happened between them, they both knew that there was something between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry and Cisco were walking out of potions when Barry heard someone calling his name. It was iris. She waved frantically at him and gestured at him to come over. He did without thinking twice. "Fine then!" Cisco muttered and he walked off.

"Hey Iris what's up?" Barry said with a warm smile on his face. Iris couldn't help but smile back and she got butterflies in her stomach. "So I know that you're really good at potions and I'm having a little difficulty with this one right here." She said while pointing to the book. "I'm a little worried about the test next week so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some help if you don't mind." Iris asked. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Only if you want to! You don't have to if you're busy or whatever and I don't want you to feel under pressure!" Iris blurted out.

"I'd love to." Barry answered with a huge smile on his face that reached from one ear to the other. Iris smiled back. "So meet me in the library tomorrow? After classes?" She asked

"Sure." Barry replied. With that, they both parted with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

Iris met Barry at the library and he was on time for a change. Cisco had warned him not to be late under any circumstances. Barry himself was surprised at his punctuality. Iris greeted him with a large smile and then dumped a pile of notes on the table. "So I don't exactly know if these are right or wrong but it's all I understood from the professor's babbling." Iris said. Barry flicked through the notes. Most of them didn't make much sense but he could get the gist of them. He was more then happy to fully explain everything to Iris and she understood them a lot better then when the professor explained it. "This is so much easier then I thought." Iris laughed.

"Once you get the hang of it, it's not that complicated." Barry replied. He really enjoyed helping Iris study and she really enjoyed it when he helped her. "No it really isn't". Iris replied with a wide smile on her face. Barry's face seemed to get closer and closer to Iris until they could feel each other breathing. The looked each other deeply in the eyes until Barry leaned in and kissed Iris. As soon as their lips met, it was like the whole world around them stopped and it was only the two of them that mattered. The kiss sent electricity through the two of them and it just felt so right for the both of them to be together.

It felt like an eternity before Iris finally pulled away. Barry could taste her lip gloss but didn't dare to lick it off. His smile was so wide he thought his skin was going to rip! Iris's face lit up just as much as his. "I have to get going now but maybe you could help me study again?" Iris said with a big smirk on her face.

"I'd love to. Barry replied with a grin. Then Iris left and Barry was flabbergasted. "I actually kissed her?!" He thought to himself. "I actually kissed her!" Barry couldn't wait to get back and tell Cisco. Barry put his notes in his bag and stood up. He left the library but nearly knocked a first year over while he was at it!

"Cisco?" Barry called.

"Yeah what's up?" He groaned with his eyes glued to a transfiguration book. "I went to meet Iris in the library today and I think I got the girl!" Barry said enthusiastically.

"Congrats dude!" Cisco said patting him on the back. "You know that you can't though."

He commented

"What do you mean I can't?" Barry asked.

"You can't be with Iris." Cisco said. "That's just the way it is. She's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. You now what would happen if you were together. It wouldn't work out." Barry's heart sunk in his chest at Cisco's words. He hated the rivalry between the two houses. It made him annoyed but now he was just plain pissed off. "Fuck sake." He muttered. He wasn't going to let a stupid thing like that get between him and Iris. Barry had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry and Cisco ran through the corridor pushing past students trying to be on time for Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class. They really needed to make a good impression at their first class this year because they definitely did not want a repeat of last year.

Finally they got to the classroom. They were a little out of breath but other then that, they were on time. Cisco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Barry. They sat down beside each other. "So Barry, what were you looking at last night?" Cisco asked

"Huh?" Barry managed to splutter.

"C'mon I know that you were eyeing that Iris girl." Cisco said.

"Iris?" Barry asked

"Well yeah that's her name." Cisco replied.

"Iris." Barry thought to himself. "What a beautiful name."

"Hey dude snap out of it!" Cisco said waving a hand in front of his face. "She's right over there."

"Oh shit." Was all Barry managed to think. He looked around to see if he could find her but just then, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Hello class. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I hope you're all prepared because this year is going to be tough but nothing that you can't handle. You're all going to enjoy yourselves!" Professor McGonagall said cheerily. Barry wasn't exactly very enthusiastic about her good mood because he really wasn't a morning person but if she was happy then the class probably wouldn't be too bad. Wrong! All Barry could think of was Iris and he couldn't concentrate at all. When he found out she was sitting directly behind him, he nearly freaked out completely. Was his robe twisted or was the back of his neck sweating? Oh god the back of his neck was sweating. "Fuck!" Was all Barry could think to himself. "Ok calm down Barry she probably isn't even looking at you. Why am I getting so worked up about this?"

"Mister Allen do you know the answer?" McGonagall asked

"Um no Professor I don't." He spluttered. There was a giggle form the class and Barry didn't know why. "Mister Allen I asked you the simplest of questions and didn't know the answer. I asked you if you were in Gryffindor and you said you didn't know. I think that you weren't paying attention. Am I right Mister Allen?" She questioned.

"Yes." Barry mumbled.

"I strongly suggest you pay attention this year Mister Allen because we do not want a repeat of last year!" McGonagall shouted.

"Yes Professor." Barry said looking downwards. He heard a giggle from behind him and he knew it was Iris. The tops of his ears went pink.

What's wrong with you today Barry? You seemed totally out of it in McGonagall's class." Cisco said while they were walking to the common room.

"I don't know Cisco. It's just Iris makes me feel so nervous and I couldn't stop thinking about her in McGonagall's class. That's why I wasn't paying attention when McGonagall asked me the question. Then when McGonagall was finished giving out to me, I heard her giggle and I knew that I had gone red." Barry explained.

"I think you have a crush on Iris!" Cisco laughed

"Shut up!" Barry said pushing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Iris woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it because she didn't want to know what it meant. Iris got out of bed and put on her robes. She was leaving the common room when someone stepped in front of her. He was about average height with blonde hair and was wearing a smirk on his face. "Excuse me." Iris said. He didn't move. Iris tried again. "Excuse me! Can I get past you please?" She said in a more frustrated voice.

"My name is Eddie by the way." The boy said.

"That's great." Iris said sarcastically. "Bye now Eddie." She said trying to push past him. He just blocked her again. Iris gritted her teeth and waited for him so say something to her. "I heard you and that Gryffindor got up to some naughty things a few days ago in the library." He announced. Iris's face went red with anger. "Who even is this guy?!" She thought. "How does he know about Barry and I?" Iris was ready to scream at this dick but she took a few deep breaths and decided not to. "For your information, Barry and I are just friends and you should stop being such a dick and keep your big ass out of other people's business!" She shouted. She elbowed him hard and he got out of her way.

When Iris was walking to class that afternoon, she noticed that people were giving her mean looks when she smiled at them. They just kept on walking or looked her up and down. She didn't know why people were acting like that until she walked into Barry in the hallway. "Oh hi." Barry said sadly.

"Hi. She mumbled back. Barry felt like an idiot just standing there and not saying anything about what had happened so he just had to say it. "I can't believe someone would do that to us!" Barry blurted out angrily.

"Do what?" Iris asked.

"You know? Spread the rumour." He said as if he was indicating to something like it was written all over his face.

"What rumour?" Iris asked stupidly.

"Did you not hear?" He asked. "The whole school is talking about it!" Barry replied.

Iris felt like a complete idiot and she was getting very frustrated. "Hear what?!" She almost shouted. Barry was a little shocked by her sudden annoyance. "That we screwed when you were dating Eddie." Barry mumbled.

"What?!" Iris shouted. She was furious now. "I'm not dating Eddie! I didn't even know who he was until this morning. I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" She shouted. "The whole school probably thinks I'm a slut!" I can't believe him!" Iris was about to leave when Barry grabbed her arm. "Hold on Iris. Maybe we should tell a teacher and the he'll get punished." Barry said. Iris could see through his eyes that he was pleading with her. They locked eyes and Iris was about to do what Barry had suggested but she was tougher then she looked. She wasn't going to let Eddie get away with it. "I'm sorry Barry but he deserves a lot more then detention." She apologised. "I have to go." With that she walked off.

Iris was furious. She stormed down to the Slytherin common room and barged in. She was surprised to see that there was no one there until she turned around and saw Eddie standing behind her. "Hello Iris." Eddie said with a smirk. Iris could feel the rage boiling in her. "You evil little bastard!" She yelled. "Why did you that? You hardly even know me!"

"I want to get to know you better." Eddie said while he winked.

"You're disgusting!" Iris shouted. "Tell people that the rumour isn't true!"

"If I do that, you have to do something for me." Eddie answered.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"Go out with me. Be my girlfriend." Eddie answered.

"No way!" iris exclaimed. "I'd never do that in a million years!"

"If you won't do it by will then I'll make you!" Eddie said.

"Is that's a threat?" Iris laughed.

"Yeah I guess it is." Eddie answered.

"Wow! Great way to charm a girl! Threaten her!" She shouted. Iris tried to walk away but Eddie grabbed her arm. She looked up at him. She hated being small. It made her feel weak but she was definitely not weak. "I'm giving you one last chance Iris. Don't walk away iris or you'll regret it!" He threatened.

"Watch me!" iris pulled her arm out of Eddie's grip but just then, Eddie pulled out his wand and shouted "Crucio!" Iris screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Eddie stopped when she fell down. Iris was on her knees and she wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Do you want to reconcider?" Eddie asked. Iris nodded silently. "Good." Eddie bent down and took iris's chin in his hand and tilted her face upwards so she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't forget about dinner in the Great Hall tonight." He said. "You'll be by my side the entire time. Understood?" Iris nodded again and Eddie let her face drop. "if you tell anyone about this, you know what will happen." With that he walked off and left Iris on her knees in the middle of the common room.

Iris was completely shocked. Her day had turned from bad to devastating. Her whole body ached and she was still on her knees. She thought of what Eddie had told her: "if you tell anyone about this, you know what will happen." Iris didn't know if she should do something about it. "Should I let him get away with it or will I do something about it?" She thought. "There's nothing I can do about it. If I tell anyone about what Eddie did, he'll do it again." Iris tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She covered her mouth out of fear that anyone would hear her but there was nobody there. There was no one to help her. She was all alone.

 **AN: Sorry about chapter five taking so long to come out. I thought it was up but it wasn't so sorry about that. I'm not surviving this hiatus very well and I'm pretty pissed at the writers for what they did to Caitlin. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Barry and Cisco were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast in the Great Hall when Barry started thinking about Iris. He hadn't heard form her since she had stormed off in rage yesterday and he was a little bit worried about what had happened once she got to the common room. She must have done something right because he was no loner getting nasty looks and stares from people.

Meanwhile, Cisco was shovelling food into his mouth like he'd never eat again. "Woah Cisco slow down!" Barry said.

"I'm trying to eat as fast as I can so that I'm ready for quidditch tryouts." Cisco said through a mouth full of porridge. "You've never even been to a tryout before Cisco. Plus McGonagall is in charge and we're not exactly in her good books." Barry admitted.

"Well that's going to change this year!" Cisco said. "I want to make the team this season so we can finally beat the goddamn Slytherins!"

"I think we'd have a better chance if you weren't on the team." Barry muttered.

"What?" Cisco said almost chocking on his food.

"Nothing." Barry said. At that moment Eddie and Iris walked into the Great Hall holding hands. Barry's mouth went dry when he saw them. Something was wrong because the last time Barry saw Iris, she was about to murder Eddie and now they were actually showing affection for each other! Barry gulped loudly and Cisco looked up from his pile of food. He stared open-mouthed at Eddie and Iris. Barry's heart sunk and he clenched his teeth. Barry felt as if she had ripped his bleeding heart out of his chest for a second time but this time it felt ten times worse. He caught Iris's eyes and she looked just as heart broken as he did. Barry was so confused. Iris hated Eddie and now they're obviously dating but the look on her face was telling Barry that something was wrong. Barry was so confused but the only thing that seemed clear to him was that he needed to get out of there. He stood up suddenly and ignored the weird looks he was getting from Cisco and left the Great hall without looking back.

Iris saw what was happening and she couldn't bring herself to watch. She sat down beside Eddie and opposite from Caitlin. Caitlin was giving her extremely confused but yet excited looks. She knew what was coming from her after breakfast but Iris wasn't in the mood. She looked down at her bland bowl of porridge. For a school full of magic you'd expect there to be a better breakfast then porridge. She took her spoon and poked at it for a minute before Eddie stood up from the table and all his friends looked up at him. Eddie looked at Iris and he indicated for her to stand up. She did as she was told without a second thought. Eddie cleared his throat. "This is my girlfriend Iris." He announced to pretty much the whole Slytherin table. Iris's face went red with embarrassment and a little in anger. She couldn't believe he had done that without even asking her first. Well, this is Eddie we're talking about. She tried to sit down again but Eddie pinched her arm. She let out a little yelp but it was stifled by Eddie's lips on hers. Iris couldn't believe what was happening. She was disgusted! She felt like a complete puppet. "No more." She pleaded in her head. Iris pulled away and all of Eddie's friends were cheering. God how she hated this guy. That was it. Iris was going to tell Barry. She was going to tell him everything. She wasn't going to be a victim anymore.

Iris stormed out of the Great Hall as if her head was on fire and the only bucket of water was Barry Allen and she was going to find him even if it took her all week! There was no classes at the weekend so Iris presumed that Barry was in the Gryffindor common room. She ran up the stairs and by the time she had gotten to the common room, she was half dead. She leaned against the wall for a minute and regained her breath. By then she had realised that she would have to wait outside the common room until a Gryffindor came and got him for her. "For fuck sake." Iris cursed to herself. Iris thought that she must have been two hours waiting outside the common room until she saw a flock of Gryffindors slump up the stair case. They were all carrying brooms and the all looked like they'd been let down. Iris spotted a familiar face in the crowd and ran over to him. "Oh thank god!" She exclaimed and startled Cisco a little. "I've been waiting here for about two hours!"

"Oh hi Iris." Cisco said a little bit confused. "Why were you waiting here?"

"I was waiting until someone could go and get Barry for me from inside." She said.

"Barry's not in there." Cisco told her. "He went out and didn't say where he was going."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Iris muttered angrily. "Right, then I'll have to go and find him myself! Thanks anyways Cisco." Iris left in a huff. She had spent two hours standing outside the common room for nothing! Eddie would be looking for her soon and if she didn't find Barry she'd be screwed.

Iris walked around the castle checking every public area that was open. She even went into the potions classroom to see if he was brewing something but there was no sign of Barry Allen anywhere. Iris decided to sit down before she screamed in frustration. She put her head in her hands and debated whether or not she should go back to her common room but then it hit her. She hadn't searched the castle grounds. She cursed to herself and made her way outside. She was half running with excitement that she nearly got herself caught. She spotted Eddie and his idiotic group of friends coming towards her. She jumped behind a bush just in time to escape his view but she managed to slice her hand open in two places. "Shit." She grumbled. When the path was clear again she walked quickly in the direction of Hagrid's hut. She knew that Barry was friendly with him and there was a chance of him being there. She peered in the window but to her disappointment, there was no sin of Barry. Iris could've cried at that moment and she was about to give up when she thought of one more place that Barry could be.

Iris hurried through the forest but she tried not to get her hopes up because she didn't want to be disappointed. When she came to a halt she saw Barry skimming stones into the lake. The crunching sound of Iris's footsteps on the forest floor startled Barry and he dropped the stones and turned around. "Sorry." Iris apologized.

"It's ok." Barry answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it really isn't." Iris said biting her lip. "I should've told you what was going on earlier and then you wouldn't be out here isolating yourself." Barry looked at her and he could see through her eyes that she really was sorry. "Yeah you probably should've told me about you and Eddie before we kissed but it's ok." Barry told her. Iris felt like kicking herself. Barry didn't know the full story and she should've told him before she apologized. Making a plan on what she was going to say to him would've been a good idea. "Oh god." Iris muttered to herself. "That's not what happened at all!" She told him. Barry was wearing a look of complete confusion on his face. "Eddie and I weren't dating before I met you." Iris explained. "He was the one to spread the rumour but then he used it to threaten me. I ignored him at first but then he tortured me and forced me to go out with him." Barry was completely taken aback.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Iris said looking down at her bleeding hand to see long scratches on it.

"Is that what he did to you?" Barry asked.

"No it's not." Iris said.

"Than what did he do?" Barry questioned. Iris paused for a moment and thought of what might happen if Eddie found out that she had told on him but she could trust Barry to protect her. "He-he um." Iris stuttered. "He used the crucio curse on me." Barry had no idea what to say. He was completely frozen. He stood there with his mouth wide open gawking at her. Then suddenly he was filled with a need to comfort and protect her. Barry ran over and hugged her tightly. Iris put her head on his chest and hugged him back. She had really needed that. Finally the fire was out. She had gotten Barry back. She had found her safe place. "I'll protect you." Barry told her. "I'll protect you from Eddie."

"Thank you." Iris said squeezing him tighter. It was at that moment that Iris knew she loved Barry Allen. She couldn't imagine her world without him. She couldn't lose him but she didn't know that someone was watching them and knew everything.

 **AN: Sorry for the slight delay. This chapter is longer then usual so it took a little bit longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try my best to have the next chapter up in about a week. No guarantees! Feel free to review and constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry I've been away for a while but I kind of lost inspiration but because of someone who reviewed on every chapter(you know who you are) I decided to finish the story so thank you! This is the last chapter. It was also brought to me attention that this story was in the wrong category and I'm sorry about that because I'm quite new to the fanfiction world! The layout of this chapter might be slightly different because I'm writing this on my phone and not on the computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Iris held onto Barry's hand tightly As he walked her back to the common room. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the common room. Iris turned to face Barry. "I guess I'll see you soon then?" She asked. Iris let go of Barry's hand but he grabbed it again and squeezed it even tighter. "Are you going to be ok on your own?" Barry asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine I promise." She smiled. "I'll go straight up to my dorm and Caitlin will be there." Barry couldn't help but never worried. "If anything happens and I mean anything, call me immediately!" He told her. Iris giggled at the cute nerd that was willing to protect her. "I promise I will stop Eddie." He reassured her. "I know you will." Iris said.

"Be careful." Barry smiled. He put his hands on the side of her face and pressed his lips against the smooth skim on Iris's forehead. Iris immediately felt a wave of calm and warmth spread throughout her. She was no longer afraid of what might happen . "I promise." She whispered. They broke apart and Iris entered the common room.

Iris knew exactly what was coming for her when she walked into an empty common room. "I told you what would happen if you told anybody about us."

"There is no us anymore Eddie. We're over." Iris said bravely.

"We're only over if I say so." He warned her. Iris looked around her frantically. There was no way she could call Barry without him seeing and there was nowhere she could get out before he could get to her. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Iris shouted with tears in her eyes. "What have I ever done to you?!" Eddie didn't answer. "I gave you a chance Iris to make things right and you blew it." He said . "Now you're going to have to pay for your stubbornness." Iris was both terrified and furious at the same time that she had no idea what she was doing until it was too late. Iris walked up to him and shaped Eddie right across the face. "I'm no the giving you anything you evil bastard!" She screamed. She instantly knew that she shouldn't have don't that. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath. You could see a red mark on Eddie's face from where her hand had made contact with his already red face. Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "You shouldn't have done that." He smirked. Eddie pulled out his wand. "You could've prevented this."

"Eddie please!" She pleaded. "You don't have to do this! Just stop and talk to me!"

"It's far too late for apologies Iris. You and your stupid family should've suffered years ago for what they did!"

"My family? What does my family have to do with this?" Iris thought to herself. Suddenly Eddie was aiming his wand at her again. Iris tried to prepare herself for what she felt last time but it couldn't have been anything compared to what she felt now. "Crucio!" Eddie roared. Iris screamed out in pain. She fell to her knees. Her body was in agony and all she could do was scream. She cried out for Eddie to stop but he didn't. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she felt as if every bone in her body was going to explode from the pain. It was as if she was ripping apart from the inside out.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Stupefy!" Barry shouted. Eddie was knocked off his feet and he flew backwards and hit the wall. He scrambled to his feet but Barry was too fast for him. "Expelliarmus!" Eddie's wand flew into Barry's hand. Eddie made a run for Barry but he punched him in the face instead. Eddie bent over for a second to catch his breath before throwing a punch at Barry that he dodged. He punched him from the other side instead. Eddie collapsed on the ground.

Iris was shaking and she was still crying when Barry ran over to her. "Iris oh my god." He pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder for a minute while Barry rubbed her back. "You're ok Iris I'm here." He pulled out of the hug and held her face. "Where does it hurt?" He asked her.

"Everywhere." She whispered and she started crying again. "Why did he do this to me? Why me?" She cried into Barry's shoulder.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." He said as he stroked her hair.

A half an hour later they were all sitting in Professor Dumbledor's office. Iris looked tired and broken, Barry looked pissed, and Eddie looked guilty. He knew he was in shit now. Dumbledor sat there staring at the three of them. "Mr Thawne I think you know what's going to happen." Professor Dumbledor said. "I hate having to do this but you leave me with no choice. You're expelled from Hogwarts. You can pack your things tonight and you will be leaving in the morning." Eddie stayed completely silent. Iris looked at Barry with a look of relief and Barry returned it. "Ms West if you like, you can head up to the medical wing if you want some medical attention." Dumbledor offered.

"I'm fine Professor." Iris smiled.

"Well then, off to bed with the three of you. You all look exhausted ." Dumbledor said.

"Goodnight Professor." Barry said.

"Goodnight."

Barry pulled Iris aside from the staircase leading down to the dungeons. "Come with me." He whispered. Iris did as she was told. He lead them to the lake in the forest. The moon was reflecting off the water. They walked along the side of the lake listening to the sound of the small waves. Barry held onto her hand. "Do you know why Eddie targeted you?" He asked.

"He mentioned something about my family and how they should've suffered years ago for what they did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barry questioned.

"I'm not sure. I know that Eddie lost his parents but why would he want to target my family?"

"What's Eddie's history?" Barry wondered.

"Well his parents went to Hogwarts just like mine. They could've been in the same house because both my parents were in Slytherin." Iris said.

"During the battle of Hogwarts, what side were your parents on?" Barry questioned further.

"Well Harry Potter's I guess." Iris replied. It took a few seconds for Iris to connect the dots. "Oh my god. Eddie's parents were part of Voldemort's followers." Iris was silent for a few minutes. "I don't want to know what happened between our parents." She blurted out. "It's doesn't matter now because everything is over."

"You're right." Barry said. "Whatever happened in the past can stay in the past."

"So what now?" She asked him.

"Well I did promise you that I'd stop Eddie didn't I?" Barry smirked.

"Don't get cocky Allen!" Iris joked. They both laughed and stared into each others eyes. Barry had the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen and lashes she envied. Barry on the other hand, had never seen a prettier face in his life. Everything about it was perfect. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. He really wanted to kiss her. He lifted her arms up around his neck and she smiled her breath taking smile. He leaned down slowly and she stood up on her tiptoes. Their faces were milometers apart. Barry wrapped his arms around her. Barry leaned in and kissed her. It was soft at first but then it got deeper when they both started to pour their love into it. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity. When the finally broke apart Iris was speechless. "Wow." She breathed. Barry laughed and Iris giggled.

"I love you Iris."

"I love you Barry."

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my story and I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long but if I had posted it earlier it would've turned out really bad! I'm going to write more fics just don't know when I'll start. Season 3 left me so shook so maybe something I hope will happen on season 4? I'm not sure yet. Thank you all again and see you soon!**


End file.
